


No Matter What

by paulmcfartney



Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: M/M, and i genuinely don't know why some were published??, i wrote some of these so long ago, not a fan of not posting material so....., this is all shit, this is shit, you guys will get whatever FicTurd i grind out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcfartney/pseuds/paulmcfartney
Summary: John is self-conscious about his body, Paul is Hella™ supportive.





	No Matter What

Something was definitely off about John. Paul could see it in his lover's eyes. In a party kind of setting, sure, he was his normal goofy self, always smiling and giggling away at some stupid joke. That was the normal John, his John. But when they'd be recording something or even just visiting each other, he seemed closed off and distant. In light of recent events, Paul had reason to be concerned about him. That prick of a reporter had referred to John as "the fat Beatle," and Paul had been left downright boiling. He'd expected John to take it well, given that his general mood towards the critical press was 'fuck you, I'll live my life how I want and you'll deal with it.' It was something that the younger man had deeply admired, among several other things.

This time around, things had been drastically different. Paul had been noticing little things, probably almost unrecognizable to someone other than him. The older man would only pick at his food in small amounts, not even coming close to finishing his meal when he'd eat, if he'd eat at all. Self-deprecating humor was a big one. At first, it was subtle, but Paul soon grew worried when John would joke about doing something right awful to himself because of all the hatred for himself that he had pent up inside.

Paul needed to see him. He wished that he could kiss away all of John's insecurities, but he knew well that it wasn't that simple. So he went to John's that cold Saturday afternoon. That's all he could do, given that the older man had been continuously ignoring Paul's pleads for him to just come over for a visit.

He let himself in, as he always would, and called for John. The soft footsteps padding in his direction made him excited, yet afraid, not knowing what the hell he was going to say about this to the man he loved the most. It was almost painful seeing him. John had obviously been crying just minutes prior, and it absolutely broke Paul's heart. He couldn't bear to see those eyes that he so adored all red and puffy.

Neither said a word as Paul silently made his way over to John on the other side of the den and embraced him. The older man rested his head in the crook of Paul's neck, fresh tears beginning to wet the collar of his wool sweater, and Paul brought a gentle hand to his head and ran it through his auburn locks. John had always been uncomfortable with his body and weight, namely that arguably adorable bit of pudge on his belly that the older man loathed. Reassurance is key, and John needed quite a bit of it.

They'd made their way to the sofa, Paul sitting on the very end so that John could easily scoot back into his loving arms. Paul assumed that Cyn wasn't home, being that if she were, they'd be locked up in a room to avoid getting caught. They laid there together for a while in silence, Paul peppering little kisses up and down John's jawline and the back of his neck in attempt to calm him down. Their fingers wove themselves together, and occasionally, Paul would pull a hand away to run it through the man's hair like he had always loved.

Soon enough, John's sniffles had subsided and he had finally relaxed into Paul's touch, leaning back fully so that Paul could wrap him in his comforting arms. For a second, Paul had thought that his boyfriend had even fell asleep, but the sound of his voice had told him otherwise. "I'm not bloody good enough for you, Macca." His voice sounded strained, which tugged even more at the younger man's heartstrings. He tried to stop him, but John continued. "You deserve so much more than some ugly, fat fuck that does nothing but wallow in self-pity all the time."

Paul could feel a tear threatening to fall. "Look at me," he said. John shifted so that their torsos were pressed together, and rested a leg in between Paul's. His head rested on Paul's chest so he could look up into those gentle, hazel eyes that almost always put him into some sort of trance. The older man's shirt had inevitably been hiked up in the process and a lazy arm swung around John's waist. Paul began to trace intricate designs on the bit of milky white skin that John despised with every fiber of his being.

"You, John Winston Lennon, are the single most breathtakingly beautiful and talented man I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, and occasionally kissing." Paul brushed a strand of hair off of John's forehead. "Occasionally," John echoed, giving the man above him a slight smile. Paul leaned down and pressed a loving kiss on John's mouth. "Every last inch of you is perfect," he paused to place his lips on the back of his boyfriend's hand, "Never let anyone tell you otherwise." John leaned into the hand that was gingerly running through his hair. "I love you, every bit of skin, every freckle and every hair, I adore every part of you."

Late into the evening, Paul and John could be found curled up together in the sheets of John's warm bed, Paul making sure to lightly nip and kiss every inch of the older man's lovely body. And for the first time in God knows how long, John was incredibly happy, at peace, for nothing reassured him more than the deep love that Paul had for him.


End file.
